Crazy Of Love
by unknownnnnn
Summary: "Sesekali, si gila mengaku dirinya tidak gila sebagaimana penjahat yang mengaku jika dirinya tidak jahat" [KrisTao/TaoRis Fanfiction] [YAOI/BL]


CRAZY OF LOVE

KrisTao/TaoRis & Others

WARN! THIS IS YAOI FICT

IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ/BASH

…

Happy Reading

Ruang kelas kuliah medis kejiwaan itu dipenuhi oleh mahasiswa yang tengah fokus menyimak sang profesor yang tengah menjelaskan gejala hysteria pada seorang lelaki muda.

"Histeria, yang berarti 'Uterus' dalam bahasa Yunani" kata sang profesor memberikan kalimat pendahuluan bagi mahasiswanya

"Tolong bawa masuk pasiennya" kata professor pada asistennya

Sesaat kemudian, asisten sang profesor membawa masuk seorang lelaki muda yang sedang duduk di kursi roda dengan menggunakan baju putih khas pakaian pasien rumah sakit jiwa.

"Seperti yang kalian lihat, pasien adalah seorang pemuda yang wajahnya cantik dalam ukuran seorang pria, berusia sekitar dua puluh lima atau dua puluh enam tahun yang telah menjalani perawatan padaku di Rumah Sakit Bethlem.." sang profesor menegakkan kepala lelaki tersebut yang sebelumnya tertunduk.

".. Yang dibesarkan dengan sangat baik, dia telah banyak menderita selama hidupnya dari gejala klasik histeris kronis. Siapa yang bisa beritahu aku apa ini ?" Tanya profesor kepada seluruh mahasiswa yang berada di kelasnya

"Kelelahan ?"

"Benar, lainnya ?"

"Kesemutan yang berlebihan"

"Ya, lainnya ?"

"Kejang"

"Kadang-kadang disebut 'histeris yang menyerang dengan tiba-tiba', di mana pasien tersebut mungkin menjadi kasar, berbahaya tidak terkendali. Itulah sebabnya, sebagai tindakan pencegahannya, aku telah menyuntikannya empat ml heroin. Jangan telalu berhati – hati saat berusaha untuk menentukan dosis yang tepat untuk pasien. Seperti sekarang aku wajib berusaha keras melakukannya" kata sang profesor yang perlahan-lahan mendekati lelaki muda tersebut tengah berdiri menatapnya meminta pertolongan.

"Tolong.. aku mohon padamu pak, jangan.." kata lelaki itu lemah

"sshhhh" bujuk sang profesor.

"Tolong saya ….. Tolong … salah satu dari kalian tolong saya !" kata lelaki tersebut lemas memohon kepada seluruh mahasiswa yang tengah menatapnya di dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Aku tidak gila .. aku tidak gila .. ! " teriak lelaki muda itu saat menatapnya tidak percaya

"Titik pemicunya mungkin saja tersembunyi di suatu tempat di anatomi seseorang. Paling sering pada payudaranya .." kata profesor mendekati lelaki tersebut

"Jangan sentuh saya !" teriak lelaki itu merasa terganggu saat sang profesor terus perlahan-lahan mendekatinya.

"Paha bagian dalam .." lanjut sang profesor

Lelaki muda tersebut mulai menampilkan gejalan histeris yang disebutkan tadi saat sang profesor memegang tangannya ketika ia mencoba untuk memukul sang profesor.

"Atau di bagian lubang dalamnya" kata sang profesor yang belum selesai memberi tekanan pada lelaki tersebut.

"Perhatikan tangan terkepal, yang melengkung di belakangnya" sang profesor memberi penjelasan pada mahasiswanya yang sedang mencatat di buku mereka masing-masing.

Profesor meminta asistennya untuk mendudukan kembali lelaki tersebut ke kursi rodanya dan menyuruh untuk membawa masuk pasien selanjutnya.

"Ada pertanyaan ?" kata sang profesor sambil mennggu pasien selanjutnya dibawa masuk ke dalam kelasnya

"Kenapa lelaki ini bersikeras bahwa dia tidak gila ?" Tanya seorang mahasiswa di ruangan tersebut

"Sama seperti setiap penjahat yang selalu mengatakan dia tidak bersalah, begitu juga dengan setiap orang yang gila, bersikeras mengatakan dia masih waras."jawab sang profesor

"Tapi dia tampak sangat .. " kata mahasiswa itu ragu

"Normal ? Mungkin. Dibesarkan dengan baik ? Cantik dalam ukuran seorang pria ? Tapi seperti inilah dia, dia seorang pasien rumah sakit jiwa" kata sang profesor saat asistennya membawa lelaki tersebut keluar.

"Jangan pernah percaya sepenuhnya atas ucapan mereka, percayalah dengan setengah pada apa yang kau lihat," setelah lelaki itu keluar dari kelas, sang profesor mengingatkan mahasiswanya untuk tidak mempercayai dengan ucapan orang yang sedang mengalami gangguan kejiwaan.

"Sesekali, si gila mengaku dirinya tidak gila sebagaimana penjahat yang mengaku jika dirinya tidak jahat" tambahnya.

-1 tahun kemudian-

Di tengah cuaca dingin, Kris Wu yang berada di tengah hutan menaruh kedua kopernya ke tanah dan kemudian meniup kedua tangannya berharap hawa panas yang berasal dari dalam mulutnya menyerap ke tangannya yang hampir membeku kedinginan.

Kris pun mengambil kompas emasnya, berharap bisa menemukan arah yang benar menuju tujuannya.

Tiba-tiba Kris melihat dua orang sedang menaiki kereta kuda,Kris pun mengejar mereka untuk meminta tumpangan menuju rumah sakit Danvers. Kris diturunkan di depan gerbang rumah sakit Danvers. Beberapa orang datang ke depan gerbang saat Kris berteriak meminta tolong untuk dibukakan Gerang rumah sakit Danvers.

"Selamat siang pak, perkenalkan namaku Kris Wu. Dr. Kris Wu, dari Cambridge." kata Kris memperkenalkan dirinya pada orang yang kelihatannya adalah pemimpin dari sekumpulan orang tersebut. "Apakah kau tidak mempersilahkan aku masuk ?" lanjutnya.

"Itu tergantung, apa tujuanmu datang kesini ?" tanya orang yang kelihatannya pemimpin itu.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah mengirim surat kesini seminggu yang lalu" jawab Kris

"Ahh … tapi sayangnya kantor pos dikota ini saat ini sedang terganggu." Ucap orang itu sambil membuka pintu gerbang saat terdiam sesaat.

"Namaku Chanyeol, aku kepala pelayan disini" kata Chanyeol memperkenalan dirinya. "Dan selamat datang ke rumah sakit 'gila' ini" tambahnya.

…..

"Saat ini kami memiliki 200 orang pasien disini, kami bahkan mempunyai pasien dari sepupu seorang raja dan sekarang dia suka mengecat jarinya dengan kotorannya sendiri" kekeh Chanyeol sambil mengajak Kris keliling rumah sakit. "Tunggu disini, dokter akan datang kesini" tambahnya menyuruh Kris menunggu di dalam ruangan yang kelihatan seperti ruangan dokter.

Kris mengelilingi ruangan tersebut, dan melihat sebuah tengkorak yang terdaapat lubang diatasnya di meja dokter.

"Trepanation" kata seseorang yang mengenakan jas putih khas pakaian dokter dari belakang Kris. "Sebuah prosedur medis misterius yang dilakukan oleh orang sebelum rumah sakit jiwa ini didirikan dikarenakan orang-orang yang kerasukan roh-roh jahat. Dengan membuat lubang di tengkorak, mereka percaya jika itu akan menyebabkan roh jahat melarikan diri. Aku bersyukur kita hidup di zaman dimana rumah sakit jiwa ada dimana-mana, benarkan dokter ….?" tanya orang tersebut.

"Wu, Kris Wu dari Cambridge" ucap Kris mennyambut salaman orang tersebut

"Kau bisa memanggilku " senyum Suho memperkenalkan namanya

"Aku sudah mengirim surat kesini sekitar seminggu lalu tapi kata Chanyeol kantor pos di kota ini saat ini terganggu." kata Kris

Suho mempersilahkan Kris duduk "Orang dari Cambridge selalu diterima di sini. "Jadi, apa yang membuatmu datang kesini ?" tanyanya.

"Seperti yang kutulis di suratku, aku kesini ingin mempelajari metode penyembuhanmu" jawab Kris

"Kenapa kau tidak mempelajari metode yang lain yang dapat pemasukan lebih besar ? Bedah, misalnya" tanya Suho lagi

"Aku tidak suka hal kotor, seperti darah"

"Pengobatan Tropical kalau begitu, atau masalah anatomi"

"Keduanya menawarkan upah yang lebih bagus" ucap Chanyeol yang muncul tiba-tiba di belakang Kris

"Ya, aku sealalu terpesona dengan pikiran yang bermasalah. Tetapi,kekuranganku cuma pengalaman secara klinis." Ucap Kris serius.

Suho menghela nafasnya. "Baiklah, bergabunglaah denganku " kata Suho mengajak Kris untuk pergi melihat pasien-pasiennya. "Chanyeol, bisakah kau melepas mantel Dr. Kris ?" suruh Suho kepada Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun melepaskan mantel Kris.

"Terima Kasih" kata Kris

…..

"Kau pasti menemukan kasus yang sama dengan kasus di rumah sakit jiwa lannya disini, tapi yang membuat rumah sakit jiwa kita berbeda dari rumah sakit jiwa lainnya adalah status sosial pasien kami. Semuanya dari keluarga terbaik di Eropa" jelas Suho saat menjelaskan rumah sakitnya. "Misalkan kasus ini, seorang pemuda yang menderita karena kekerasan yang muncul karena kontak fisik atau tekanan sehingga dia merasakan menjadi terlalu intim …" lanjutnya sambil menaiki tangga.

"Ah, kedengarannya seperti Histeria" ucap Kris memberi pendapat.

"Pengobatan apa yang akan kau resepkan ?" tanya Suho

"Kalium Bromida ?" jawab Kris ragu-ragu

"Bukan Bromida, lihatlah .. lihat dia" ajak Suho menyuruh Kris untuk melihat seorang pemuda yang bermain piano di ruang dansa lantai dasar dari lantai dua rumah sakit tersebut.

Terlihat seorang pemuda yang sangat manis mirip panda dengan kantong matanya memainkan sebuah piano dengan anggun, mengiring pasien-pasien disana berdansa. Kris yang melihatnya tertegun.

"Jadi, aku bertanya lagi padamu Dr. Wu, kalau ada seorang pemuda penuh keanggunan dan kelembutan yang membuat gairah meningkat, pengobatan apa yang kamu resepkan ?" tanya Suho lagi.

"Musik, tiga kali sehari, jangan kurang" jawab Kris yang masih melihat kecantikan pemuda yang bermain piano itu.

"Bravo, aku setuju denganmu dokter. Ada beberapa terapi yang lebih baik untuk memulihkan jiwa dengan musik" jelas Suho. "Namanya adalah Huang Zitao, biasa kita memanggilnya dengan nama Tao. Tunangannya sangat menjijikan, dia ingin memperkosanya sebelum pernikahan mereka, dan akhinya Tao mencungkil mata kanan tunangannya itu dengan menggunakan sisir" kata Suho memperkenalkan Tao ke Kris.

"Jadi tunangannya yang telah menuduh dia yang melakukannya" tebak Kris

"Bukan, tapi ayahnya" jawab Suho

Kris yang mendengarnya langsung menatap Tao yang masih memainkan pianonya. Merasa ada yang memperhatikannya, Tao melihat keatas dan bertemu dengan mata Kris yang masih menatap nya dari atas. Kris pun tersenyum saat pandangannya bertemu dengan Tao.

Suho yang mengetahui jika Kris dan Tao saling pandang, langsung mengajak Kris untuk berkeliling kembali. Tao yang melihat Kris sudah pergi terlihat cemas.

TBC

Review ?


End file.
